The present invention concerns a security gate having a lighting device. The invention applies in the security field for protecting access to a particular place.
In order to check the identity of an individual entering a place, a security gate is provided at the entry to this place. Such a security gate comprises a small room with an entrance and exit and a facial recognition device provided for capturing the image of the face of the individual and comparing it with a list of suspect individuals.
In order to acquire an image of the face in a security gate in an optimum fashion, it is necessary to position two light sources. The light sources are positioned at approximately 45° in front of the face at the time of capture thereof. In addition, the lighting sources have large surfaces in order to prevent reflections and hotspots. Such lighting sources therefore have a large space requirement.
However, a security gate must remain of modest size, which is not compatible with current light source technologies
Furthermore, in order not to obscure the inside of the security gate, the walls that delimit it must be transparent and thus enable security teams to monitor the behaviour of individuals in the security gate.